Last Summer Alive
by Coca-Cola3012
Summary: The first book in the series, written in Bailey's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Summer Alive **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants or anything related. This is for my own amusement.

Chapter One: Make It Count

I opened my eyes that bright summer morning, wishing I had something to look forward to than just another day of roaming around the town.

I sat up in bed, pushing aside the needlework I had been doing last night, and winced as dull pain throbbed in my leg. Ouch. It was probably another bruise.

My name is Bailey Graffman. I'm twelve years old, about to embark on yet another exciting summer day.

After getting dressed (in long pants—I _did_ have another bruise on my leg) and traipsed down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Bailey. You're up early," my mom commented as a greeting. She raised her eyebrows at my long pants.

"Another bruise? Bailey, I told you to be careful! You don't want to end up in the hospital again anytime soon," she said, her voice rising as she got upset.

My mom always treats me like I'm going to fall over and shatter into a million pieces. I can't say I blame her for it; if I was in her situation I would probably be worse.

I'm an only child, and I was diagnosed with leukemia at age seven. I spent most of my childhood so far at a treatment center in Houston. We've tried everything we could, but it just keeps coming back.

The doctors say there's nothing else we can do. So I want to make my last days on earth special. I've got to make them count.

I just don't know how yet. But I'll find some way.

000000000

Later on, I was walking to Wallman's. It's this random convenience store near to where I live.

There wasn't anything to do there, but I made it my first stop anyway because you never know what extraordinary thing you will find in an ordinary place.

I entered the store and the bell above the door jingled. My eyes hurt from the fluorescent lighting, and I looked down so I wouldn't get dizzy.

I walked around the store. Nothing so exciting so far. There were a few people milling around, a teenage girl with blonde hair who was snapping her gum irritably, and a girl who looked like she was thirteen shelving things.

That confused me. I thought you had to be at least fifteen to work here. Then again, it was possible that she just looked small for her age. I know I did; most people thought I was nine or ten.

I continued wandering around the store. I had to stop when I got to the anti-per spirant display, which wasn't stacked very neatly.

My vision was swimmy, and my head throbbed. What was going on? I tried to think, but that just made my head hurt worse.

The last thing I remember seeing is the girl who looked like she was thirteen by me, not paying me any attention, just stacking boxes on the shelf in a way that suggested she would like to be anywhere but here.

Then everything went black.

000000000

When I woke up, I heard an ambulance siren and saw a paramedic looking over at me concernedly.

Someone was holding my hand, and I squeezed it. I looked over to see whose hand it was, and a wave of confusion washed over me.

I opened my mouth and the words spilled out, like my mouth had a mind of its own. "Why is the girl from Wallman's holding my hand?"

000000000

Just the first book written in Bailey's point of view. Review, please, and tell me if I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strangely Sympathetic

I passed out again and woke up again in the hospital. The nurse was giving me an injection. "Ouch!" I gasped.

"Sorry, dear," the nurse said apologetically. "I hate giving shots, but it has to be done, you know?"

Before I could say anything, she stood up, saying, "Your parents are outside. I'll send them in."

The moment Mom got past the nurse, she was all over me. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go out by yourself…"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I wailed, afraid that she would take away my freedom. I would be lost if I had to be cooped up inside for the rest of my short life.

She sensed my panic and stood back, examining me critically. "You sure you feel all right?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," I was practically begging. "I'm positive."

Maybe I was being pathetic. But I couldn't help it. The thought of staying inside all summer could've killed me right there and then.

000000000

Mom insisted that I stay in bed for the rest of the day when we got home. This time it was her turn to beg me. "Please, Bailey, just this one day. To get your strength back."

In truth, I would have stayed home anyway. I wasn't about to tell Mom, because she would freak, but I was still kind of dizzy. So I just sighed and rolled my eyes like it was such a hassle and flopped on my bed.

I changed into my pajamas to be comfortable and slid under the covers. I turned then to my needlework, losing all sense of time and how the hours slipped by.

I was jerked out of my reverie by someone ringing the doorbell. I heard Mom opening the door and someone coming inside.

I set aside the needlework and strained my ears to hear what they were saying. The most I could hear was the low rumble of their voices as they talked downstairs, but nothing I could understand.

Then I heard somebody thumping up the stairs. I quickly lay back in bed as they entered. It was the girl from Wallman's. What was her name? I had seen it on her tag…oh yeah. Tibby.

It turned out she had come to return my wallet. I didn't really think she had taken my money, but I had a devil in me. I was looking for a fight.

"I think I had more than four dollars."

"I think you didn't."

"Cause you took it."

"Are you joking?" Tibby exploded. "Do you seriously think I would come all the way over here to return your pathetic little wallet?"

We exchanged a few more insults. I guess Mom must have heard us yelling downstairs, because she sent Tibby down to get my medicine.

When Tibby came back, I was still ready to fight. But Tibby didn't seem to want to. She looked…sad. Strangely sympathetic.

That's when it clicked. Mom had told her I had leukemia. She felt sorry for me. She wasn't going to treat me normally anymore.

It was always the same old story. Bailey's this, Bailey's that…oh, but Bailey has leukemia.

"She told you, didn't she," I stated. I was mad. Mad at Mom, mad to Tibby, mad at everything.

Tibby denied it, and I told her to get out. If there's one thing I can't stand, its liars.

When Tibby was gone, I threw my needlework at the wall. I buried my face in my pillow and went to sleep almost immediately. I was exhausted.

My last thoughts before I went to sleep were, _I wish I could go back and start over. Have a normal life, without cancer._

But then I thought,_ but if I didn't have cancer, I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be Bailey. I wouldn't be the kind of person who wants to care about other people. _

_Would I?_

And then I was out. Fast asleep.

000000000

Good? Not good? Please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Symbolic Slumber

_People all around me. They all are just walking forward. I try to follow them but I can't. I am walking in the other direction. _

_As hard as I try to turn, I cannot. Everyone else is headed towards something good. I don't know what it is, but everyone is looking so happy to be going that way. Some people turn around and look sad. Maybe they're like me and they have to come that way. _

_I don't know what I'm going toward but all I know is I don't want to go there. I can't tell if it'll really be that bad but no one looks enthusiastic about going. _

And then I wake up.

000000000

As soon as I woke up I thought maybe that dream was a sign sent to me. Maybe no matter what I do I'm headed for death and nothing can stop it. That I know for sure. Mom's in denial, but the doctors are all sure.

I tried to fall back asleep because I was still groggy, but it was no use. I'm awake.

So I got up and quietly went down to the computer to check my email. There's an email from my friend Maddie from Houston. She says in her email that her brother took her to see a rodeo for the first time. I remember her telling me she loves horses.

I sent her an email back telling her about yesterday's events.

I yelled to mom that I'm going out. She poked her head into the doorway. "Bailey, are you sure?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, mom," I said. She worries too much.

"Okay," she said. "Just be careful."

I promise I will and leave, closing the door carefully behind me.

There wasn't much to do. I walked around town until I got to the arcade. The arcade's always fun. I rummaged for a second in my pockets. Yes! I had a quarter. Just enough for one game.

Usually I headed for games like Star Wars pinball or something, but this time I headed for a game called Dragon Master. Every time I come to the arcade, the same guy's always playing it with his eyes glued to the screen.

He was playing it then. I watched quietly. He made it up to level twenty-four and then the dragon got him.

He started playing again. "Come on!" I groaned. "Give someone else a chance!"

He looked around, mildly surprised, and saw me. "Oh. Sorry," he said. "Want me to give you a few pointers?"

"Sure," I said. "I'm new at this."

His name was Brian McBrian. Nice name, huh? He was a total geek and I began to wonder if he ever washed his hair, but he was sweet.

I made it to level six and died. "Nice," Brian congratulated. "Not bad for your first time. Wanna play again?"

I could see he was itching to get back on it. "No thanks," I said. "I'll just watch you."

I watched him quietly for another half hour. He made it to level twenty-six. I decided it was time to leave the arcade. "I'll see you later," I said.

I was headed for Wallman's. I had a score to set with Tibby.


End file.
